


Sincerity is Scary

by icedaddyvitya



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, YOI Secret Santa 2018, cannot emphasize enough how fluffy this is, librarian!yuri, student!Victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedaddyvitya/pseuds/icedaddyvitya
Summary: Sometimes, the stars align, the gods smile down on you, and everything works out in your favor.For Viktor Nikiforov, this was not one of those times. Thirty minutes until his philosophy paper was due and the damn printer was broken.He looked over the printing instructions posted on the wall one more time, getting more frustrated with every passing second. "Did that… did that… did that…. what the hell, I did all of this! Why won’t you print?" He thought as he read each instruction.Viktor pressed the print button one more time. Nothing."I guess God really does hate the gays", he lamented, looking around the library for someone, anyone, who could help him.His eyes fell to a dark-haired boy sitting behind a computer at the circulation desk. His face was soft, and round, his bangs falling in his eyes as he looked down at a book he was reading, his blue glasses, sliding down his nose. "Or maybe not."





	Sincerity is Scary

**Author's Note:**

> This is gift for my secret santa cutiepurin! Hope you like it! Happy Holidays!

Sometimes, the stars align, the gods smile down on you, and everything works out in your favor. 

For Viktor Nikiforov, this was not one of those times. Thirty minutes until his philosophy paper was due and the damn printer was broken.

He looked over the printing instructions posted on the wall one more time, getting more frustrated with every passing second. _Did that… did that… did that…. what the hell, I did all of this! Why won’t you print?_ He thought as he read each instruction.

Viktor pressed the print button one more time. Nothing.

_I guess God really does hate the gays,_ he lamented, looking around the library for someone, anyone, who could help him.

His eyes fell to a dark-haired boy sitting behind a computer at the circulation desk. His face was soft, and round, his bangs falling in his eyes as he looked down at a book he was reading, his blue glasses, sliding down his nose. _Or maybe not._

Normally, Viktor would put on his most charming smile, saunter over, say something impossibly cool and flirty, and charm the pants off who ever he was talking too. But, since the universe was conspiring against him, this time he ran over, eyes wide and crazy and blurted out, “Printer’s broke!”

The boy looked up at him with a pair of deep brown eyes that were almost hypnotic.

_Whoa._ He was even prettier up close. Viktor mentally kicked him self for his social deficiencies.

“Excuse me?” The boy spoke softly.

Viktor took a moment to collect himself and tried again, with his most winning smile. “I’m sorry, I’m just very stressed. I have an assignment due in 20 minutes and the printer isn’t working. Can you please help me?”

He beamed up at Viktor brightly. “No worries, we’ve all been there. What seems to be the problem?” He rose from behind the desk and led Viktor over to the print station as Viktor recounted his tail of woe.

The dark haired boy started pressing buttons on the printer, checking the settings. “That’s weird… ink is full, toner’s full, nothing’s jammed. Are you sure you followed the instructions correctly? People get confused a lot.”

“I’ve done this hundreds of times, I’m sure I did everything right.”

The boy started opening the printer’s drawers to check for paper. “Well maybe you don’t have any money left on your account. You can check at the kiosk over there.”

Viktor checked. Balance: $0.00. _Shit._ He opened his wallet, looking for his credit card before remembering he left it on his desk after ordering a pizza the night before. _Shit._

He walked back over to the boy, anxiety skyrocketing. _Guess I’ll just fail my assignment._ “Turns out, I don’t have any money on my ID, but I don’t have my credit card so I can’t add money… Thank you anyways for your help,” he explained, turning to go wallow in self-pity in his dorm, not even wanting to go to class anymore.

“Oh, no problem! You can just use mine, I woudn’t want you to fail your assignment,” the boy replied, already swiping his card for Viktor.

“Oh no, I couldn’t—“

“It’s cool, I get free printing because I work here.” He turned and smiled at Viktor again, making Viktor weak in the knees.

“Okay, well, I owe you… Thanks…” Viktor trailed off, realizing he never asked the other man’s name.

“Yuri,” he finished, sticking out his hand for a handshake.

Viktor took it eagerly and replied, “I’m Viktor.” Yuri blushed and looked away as their hands touched. _Cute._ He looked at his watch and saw his class started in seven minutes.

“Shit, uh, I gotta go. Thank you for everything!” He quickly grabbed his paper off the tray before waving a quick goodbye to Yuri who smiled and waved back at him.

Maybe the gods actually were smiling on Viktor today.

 

* * *

 

 The next time Viktor saw Yuri was two weeks later at the library again. It was a Tuesday. He had come to check out a book he needed to read for class, again waiting until the last minute. It was actually a relief that it was there at all.

 As he approached the circulation desk, he saw Yuri, brow furrowed, extremely focused on whatever was on his computer screen. He looked even more beautiful than Viktor remembered. 

_Alright, here’s your chance to make a good impression._ Not that he made a bad first impression. He just would have preferred to make a more…charming one. Never hurts to have a cute boy like you. 

Viktor sauntered over to the desk, smiling as he came. “Fancy meeting you here, Yuri,” He said suavely, startling Yuri, who smiled back as soon as he realized who it was.

 “Viktor!” Yuri exclaimed a light blush dusting his cheeks. Viktor’s heart clenched. “Nice to see you again. How did that paper turn out?”

 Viktor took silent satisfaction in the fact that Yuri remembered their brief meeting so well. But then again, it made an impression on him too. “I got an A-, thanks to you. Thanks again for bailing me out. Not many people would be so kind to a stranger.”

Yuri ducked his head at the compliment. “Yeah well, you seemed nice and we students gotta stick together. I didn’t want to see you fail because of your poor planning.”

 Viktor took offense for a moment before noticing the sly smile on Yuri’s face. A joke. He scoffed, feigning hurt. “I’ll have you know, my planning worked out exactly the way I’d hoped. It let me meet you didn’t it?”

Viktor didn’t think it was possible for the boy to blush any harder than he already was, and yet… Yuri looked up at him face beet red, eyes wide and stuttered out a reply, “U-Uh, well how can I help you today?”

Viktor slid his book across the counter, explaining he needed to check out a book for his class. Yuri took the book, stifling a laugh before scanning it. Heat rose to Viktor’s face as he remembered the title of the book.

_Gay Erotica For the Modern Man._

_Goddammit._

“You sure this is for class Viktor? You can tell me if you just wanted to read for… personal reasons,” Yuri teased again.

“This book is for class!” Viktor tried to defend himself. “I’m in a gay lit class, I swear. This is not for pleasure.”

Yuri couldn’t control his laughter at that comment. “We’ll I’m sure you’ll get _pleasure_ out of it either way.” Viktor rolled his eyes and tried to suppress a smile. He couldn’t be mad when the smile on Yuri’s face tugged at his heartstrings and his laughter was music to Viktor’s ears. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Yuri apologized, taking Viktor’s ID and swiping it as he calmed down from his laughing fit.

Viktor wanted to stay and talk longer, but he had a meeting with his advisor. He explained himself to Yuri and the pair exchanged goodbyes. Viktor mentally kicked himself on the way out for not getting Yuri’s number.

 

* * *

 

The next time the two met, was bit more orchestrated. By Viktor. Yuri had been on his mind for a few days, still regretting not his number, twitter, tumblr, anything. He came back the next week on Tuesday, around the same time, so he was almost certain Yuri would be there.

He let out a sigh of relief as he entered the library and saw Yuri was, in fact, working that day. Immediately, he panicked when he realized he had no plan.

_Just be cool. Just ask for help finding a book! You’ll be fine._ Viktor didn’t know why he was getting so worked up. Normally he could flirt with ease, seduce who ever he set his sights on, and left men and women alike in a blushing, giggling puddle. It seemed this time Yuri was the one leaving him feeling all gooey inside. _Does Yuri like me too?_ It was hard to tell. Their last conversation had Yuri blushing and giggling, but they’d had such limited interaction, Viktor didn’t know if he was just like that, or was interested in Viktor too.

Before he could think about it any more, he walked up to the circulation desk, heart beating fast as Yuri looked up and beamed brightly at him.

“Hi, Viktor! What can I help you with today?” He greeted, closing the book he had been reading moments before.

Viktor replied coolly, with his preplanned lie. “I need help finding a book, and I thought I’d come to the best for some help. 

Yuri chuckled softly, “Flattering you think I’m the best. So, what book where you looking for?”

_Abortabortabort._ In his planning, he had forgotten to think of book. _Why have I forgotten every book I’ve ever read?_ He stuttered, clambering for an answer, “U-Uh….. The Illiad, you know, by Homer.”

Yuri laughed again, “Yeah, I’ve heard of it.” He typed quickly on his computer as he searched for the location of the book. “It’s up in the Classics section, Floor 3, row F. I can give you the decimal number if you like?” he asked.

Viktor quickly latched on to the opportunity to get Yuri alone. “Um, actually, I really don’t understand the Dewey Decimal System or whatever. Would you be so kind as to show me? You are the expert,” He leaned in to Yuri a bit closer.

Yuri looked up at Viktor, eyes wide and nervous. Viktor heard him inhale sharply before squeaking out a meek, “Of course.”

Viktor followed Yuri to the stairwell. He mulled over what to say next.

“So how long have you worked here?” _That works._

“Since last semester. I needed money, and most of the time I just do my homework, so it’s pretty easy. I mean it would be, if there wasn’t cute silver hair boys asking me for help at every single turn.” Yuri jogged up the last few steps, opening the door and holding it open as Viktor passed, blushing furious and looking away.

_He’s impossible to read…one moment he’s flirting, the next he’s embarrassed. Confusing._

He decided to take the bait and replied coolly. “So you think I’m cute?”

Yuri laughed, “Who said I was talking about you!”

“How many more guys with silver hair are there on this campus?” They turned down an aisle, getting more and more isolated. Viktor decided it was the perfect opportunity to make a move and finally ask Yuri out.

“Many, I’ll have you know. Don’t get too cocky,” Yuri teased. 

Just as Viktor opened his mouth to speak, someone else called out Yuri’s name. He looked to the source of the voice and saw a boy with a red streak in his blonde hair walking toward them, gesturing for Yuri to come over to him.

“Oh, that’s one of my co-workers. Give me a second,” Yuri explained. Viktor watched as Yuri walked over and started whispering to the boy. He couldn’t hear well but Yuri seemed exasperated. After a few minutes, Yuri leaned down, looked through a few books, before picking one out and making his way back to Viktor.

He quickly handed the book over as he spoke, “Hey, sorry, I have to go cover for him but, here’s your book. I’ll see you around, Viktor.” Viktor stood there dumbly as Yuri disappeared down the aisles. No date and book he didn’t need.

_Well shit._

 

* * *

 

Two days later, they saw each other again. Viktor was walking along the quad with his roommate, Chris, when he saw Yuri in the distance, approaching him with the same boy from the other day.

Viktor quickly turned to Chris, emotions going haywire. “Oh my god, that’s him, he’s coming this way. Wow, he looks great in that jacket. He’s so pretty. What do I do?"

“Um, maybe just say hi to him, like any normal person would?” Chris suggested, amused by his friend. “What’s gotten in to you? You’re normally much cooler.”

Viktor spoke quieter as Yuri came closer, “I don’t know, there’s just something about him. Whenever I’m around him I can never muster the confidence to ask for his number and then before I know it, he’s gone.”

“Well here’s your chance,” Chris raised his eyebrows as Yuri approached the pair. Viktor turned to see Yuri standing before him, smiling wide and waving.

“Hey Viktor! Weird not seeing you in the library,” Yuri greeted brightly.

Viktor laughed awkwardly, “Yeah, same for you.” He gestured to Chris introducing him to Yuri. “This is my roommate, Chris.”

“Oh! Right! This is Minami. You saw him the other day. We’re just heading to work now.”

Minami spoke emphatically. “It’s so nice to meet you! Yuri’s told me all about you! Ow!” he exclaimed when Yuri elbowed him harshly in the side.

Viktor looked to the blushing Yuri with a self-satisfied grin, “Oh really? He’s been talking about me?”

“Oh, well look at the time, we have to go to work.” Yuri said rapidly, pulling Minami away from the conversation. “Bye Viktor,” Yuri looked down at the ground and mumbled as he passed.

Viktor stood there in the aftermath, processing the fact that, yet again, he had not asked Yuri out. He looked to Chris for guidance, exasperation written all over his face. Chris laughed loudly at Viktor’s pain, slinging his arm around his friend as they continued to walk along the quad.

“Hey look at the bright side, he’s been talking about you.” _Yeah, I guess that is something._

 

* * *

 

Viktor was fed up. He had to put an end to this. He decided to go back to the library one more time, and ask Yuri straight up. No more games. He was going to get a date with Yuri.

He went back the next Tuesday at the time Yuri was normally there. He had prepared what he was going to say, going over it again and again in his head. He didn’t want to get distracted again and lose his chance.

_“Hi Yuri, I know we don’t know each other very well, but I like you and I’d like to get to know you better. Would you want to get coffee with me sometime?... Oh really, you’d love to? Great! Here’s my number…” And then I’ll wink or say something flirty, I don’t know, I’ll figure that out later._

Viktor took a deep breath, straightened out his clothes, and swiped into the library, making a beeline for the circulation. He stomached dropped when he saw Minami sitting at the desk where Yuri normally sat. He looked around the room, searching for Yuri but he was nowhere to be found. He pulled out his phone to check the day and time. _It’s Tuesday right? He was here this time last week…_

Minami looked up and saw him standing there stupidly. “Viktor, hey!” Viktor slowly approached him, still looking behind the desk for any sign of Yuri. “How can I help you?”

“Um, Is Yuri around? Doesn’t he normally work this time?” he stopped, not wanting to sound creepy. “I mean, the last few times I’ve been here at this time, he’s here.”

“He’s not here right now, he has an exam tomorrow he wants to study for, so he called out,” Miami explained with a smile, “But, I can help you with whatever you need!”

Viktor smiled back, “Well, I didn’t really need his help, I wanted to ask him something, but I guess I’ll just… come back some other time. Thanks.” Viktor turned around dejectedly, disappointed that, yet again, he was leaving the library with out a date.

“Wait!” Minami called out, startling Viktor. He turned back to the boy, eyebrows raised in curiosity. Minami continued, “Uh, well, I could tell you where he is if you like?” Viktor nodded excitedly. “Okay, well, I’m only doing this because, I think you guys would be cute together and Yuri will never make a move on his own! Don’t tell him I said any of this, okay? He’s at the Coffee Spot on Main Street, studying. He said he’ll be there all afternoon, so he should still be there.” Viktor thanked Minami and quickly made his way to the coffee shop.

It was only a short walk across campus and Viktor made it there in no time. The Coffee Spot was his favorite coffee place on campus and for some reason it made him feel good that Yuri liked it too. They had the same taste, maybe it meant they had a lot more in common, maybe enough to be a couple? 

_You’re getting ahead of your self. Calm down._

A bell jingled as he entered the shop, and he heard a barista offer him a warm greeting. He mumbled a passing response while he looked for Yuri among the crowd. When his eyes finally landed on the dark haired boy, the butterflies in his stomach turned to something resembling angry wasps. He pushed all his doubts aside and walked over to Yuri’s table.

As Yuri heard Viktor approach, he looked up, startled. “Oh, hey Viktor,” he said warmly, his eyes sparkling with an emotion Viktor couldn’t quite place. “You like this place too?”

“Yeah, actually, but I was, uh, actually… looking for you. I went to the library and…someone told me you were studying here, so… yeah,” Viktor explained awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Yuri blushed brightly still looking up at Viktor. “Oh you were… looking for me? Why?”

Viktor took a deep breath. _Just like you planned._ “Well, I just think that I’d like to get to know you better so, I wanted to ask you for your number? Maybe we can get coffee sometime?” His heart pounded as he waited for a response. Yuri was quiet for a few moments before speaking.

“I mean, um, or we could get it now? We are at a coffee shop,” he let out a light chuckle, looking at Viktor hopefully.

“Yes, yes of course! My treat! What do you want?” Viktor asked excitedly.

“You don’t have to—“ Yuri started before Viktor cut him off.

“Think of it as paying you back for the printer,” Viktor replied with a wink.

Yuri looked away shyly as he spoke. “Then, I’ll have a caramel macchiato. Thanks.”

“One caramel macchiato coming right up!”

Viktor walked away toward the counter, warmth filling his chest. He thought back to the first time he met Yuri in the library and figured, maybe the stars had aligned, the gods were smiling on him, and everything had in fact, worked out in his favor.

_The End._


End file.
